Humming Shorts
by MandolinDoodler
Summary: These are the little moments from "Humming" that I don't get to touch on in the actual story. Some will fill in the time jumps while others are simply skimped scenes between characters, all ranging from humor to angst. [Ratings may vary]


**Title: Clowns are Evil**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Vlad**

* * *

"Shhh, Tuck, stop that. You're going to get us caught!" Sam whisper-yelled when Tucker started peeking into random rooms in Vlad's mansion. The tech geek sent the girl an innocent grin as he quickly shut the door and ran to catch up with his two friends.

The trio dashed from shadow to shadow in the hallway in search of their destination. Upon arrival to the mansion Tucker disabled the security system and cameras, so their main concern was avoiding any staff that might still be awake or any lurking ghosts. The Dairy King wouldn't alert Vlad, of course, but the old ghost wasn't known for being quiet either. It was best to simply avoid everybody to ensure their own safety.

A few minutes later, Sam, Tucker, and Danny stood in front of two towering doors, ornately decorated with green and gold, a 'V' standing out at the meeting point of the doors. Anticipation bubbled in the teens' stomachs at the thought of what they were about to do. Danny grasped his friends' wrists and spread intangibility over them before pulling them into the room beyond the doors.

Once solid again, the three crept up to the wide bed centered on the left wall. Wrapped in the plush red covers was none other than Vlad Masters, powerful halfa and frootloop extraordinaire. The man lightly snored in a deep slumber that was the product of some well hidden sleep drugs in the man's earlier meal.

With a conniving smirk, Sam pulled three sets of face paint from her spider backpack. Danny and Tucker took two of them and shared similar smirks with their goth friend. Knowing they didn't have to worry about noise anymore, they tore into the packages and each took spots around the billionaire on the bed. One more sinister glance to each other and their hands went crazy on the man's defenseless face.

Sam set the base white as Tucker filled in little triangles below and above Vlad's eyes and Danny got started on the word 'frootloop' in bold black on the older halfa's forehead.

"Don't forget over here, Sam."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute. It's hard to reach around you guys' arms!"

"Hey, can we ransack the kitchen after this? I betchya he has the good, expensive snacks -ow!" he yelped when Sam smacked him upside the head.

"Cut it out, Tucker! we're not here to shove all his food down your bottomless pit of a stomach." Tucker pouted as he began drawing mini hoop shapes all around Vlad's face in various colors.

When Danny switched over to painting red around the older halfa's mouth he finally piped up, "but that doesn't mean we can't, say, stop down there for some ice cream on our way out, right? I mean, even lonely billionaires have to give into lonely-guy ice cream urges." His companions hesitated only a moment before Tucker was on the ground laughing and Sam was rolling her eyes with a few giggles.

"Focus, idiots. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to my place and watch Dead Teacher V." The trio was quick to draw the rest of the frootloops on the older halfa's now clown face. Taking a moment to take in their masterpiece, the friends shared satisfied nods.

"All right, Team Phantom! Move in for a picture," announced Tucker as he pulled out his PDA. Sam perched her head right above Vlad's with a smirk and Danny brought his head in from the man's right side with a goofy grin. Once the camera was turned on, Tucker crammed his head into the lower part of the frame, just barely getting his head in without blocking everyone else out. "Say Frootloops!"

_Flash_

Taking one last satisfied glance at the sleeping billionaire, Sam, Danny, and Tucker made their way back to the man's lab with bowls of ice cream freshly stolen from the luxury kitchen on the way down. The rest of the weekend was spent fighting ghosts between horror movies and piles of snacks in Sam's basement, waiting for Vlad to show up or retaliate.

The following Monday at school, the elder halfa finally showed up to wreak havoc around the place, sending evil smirks to the trio as he made a point of burning their homework.

* * *

**As summarized, these are all one-shots that will fill in missing scenes that are unnecessary in "Humming," but still interesting or fun. I know some people have asked for more going on between certain characters (like Danny and Ember), so I'll include scenes with them that can be interpreted however you like ;)**

**If there are scenes that you personally want to see (pairings, skimped moments, torture scenes, etc.), let me know and I can see what I can do. This is more for the times when my writer's block really kicks in and I need to clear my head or there are parts that I needed to cut to make the original story flow better.**


End file.
